


Nice "S"

by deliriumbubbles



Series: Earth Men Are Dumb [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has decided to take to the skies and do something about the Earth's problems, in spite of her cousin's intense desire to keep a low profile. She shows off her costume for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice "S"

  
  
" _Nice_  'S'."  
  
Kara turned, perching her hands on her hips and looked over at the one woman peanut gallery, who was sitting on the red sofa with a wicked smirk on her face. Since Chloe looked so delicious when she was mischievous, Kara figured she would have to forgive her.  
  
"Are you telling me you don't like my outfit?" Kara asked imperiously. She swiveled her hips just slightly so the blue skirt would swish against her thighs.  
  
Chloe giggled. "It's fine, I just think you're going to need um… a more opaque pair of underwear underneath that skirt. Unless you want to win by completely distracting your enemies."  
  
Kara crossed her arms over the El symbol stretched over her chest. "I don't know," she teased. "Maybe I  _want_  to distract them."  
  
Chloe burst into giggles again as Kara slowly ran her tongue over her upper lip.  
  
"Hey! That was sexy."  
  
Chloe stood and put her arms around Kara's waist. "Please wear some spandex shorts underneath."  
  
"I'd planned on it." Kara rolled her eyes. "Kal-El would be after me, flailing and crying about keeping a low profile, or something."  
  
"He isn't that bad," Chloe chided. She ran her hands up Kara's bare torso. "Would it be too much to suggest that you go with the version that covered your mid-drift?"  
  
Kara pinched her mouth to the side. "How about we make one for you, and you come up with me?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that my powers are entirely Earthbound? I don't have the figure to pull it off."  
  
"Humans are so silly about those kinds of things. You did okay in the bikini. No one laughed."  
  
"They were busy staring at you."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Kara laughed and started to unbutton Chloe's blouse. She leaned over and whispered into Chloe's ear. "Will you give me a name? And take pictures of me? Will you write stories about the amazing flying girl?"  
  
"I might. I don't want to take advantage…"  
  
"Oh, please. Your editor will come in his pants over this."  
  
"And that won't mean  _anything_ -" Chloe turned her head to face Kara. "-if it isn't a story that I legitimately got on my own. I don't need to be handed stories."  
  
"No." Kara stepped back and shrugged. "But  _I_  might need  _you_  to keep the stories from getting crazy and turning people against me. Is that too out of line? Should I not ask?"  
  
Chloe didn't move to button her shirt back up. She just stood there, looking at Kara in her adorable outfit. She didn't know how this was going to work, and she was very sure that Clark wasn't going to like it, but Kara wanted to help people. To do that, Kara needed a costume. Together they'd sat down and designed something sufficiently flashy that would draw attention from away from the identity of the girl people knew as Kara Kent.  
  
Reaching up to touch Kara's face, she hoped the disguise worked. Both this one and the pair of glasses Chloe had gotten for Kara to wear in public. She would have to make sure that Kara restrained herself when she was pretending to be human.  
  
"I'll do what I can. But this is for you, not me, okay?" Chloe's finger twined through Kara's large, soft curls.  
  
"Yay." A pleased smirk tugged on Kara's lips, and she gave a bounce. "So what were you saying about that 'S'?"  
  
Chloe grinned and her hands drifted lower.


End file.
